<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected by CheriiBabes28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465215">Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriiBabes28/pseuds/CheriiBabes28'>CheriiBabes28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Heartbreak, Mpreg, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriiBabes28/pseuds/CheriiBabes28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                               Park Jung Soo stared at the sheet music in front of him as he sat in front of the grand piano in his living room. He sighed deeply before starting to play. The room was soon filled with a beautiful but sad melody. Jung Soo felt melancholic as he played, memories of a certain someone flashing in his head. He suddenly stopped and stood up, making his way to his bedroom. He emerged after a while, buttoning up his white dress shirt and dropping his black vest on a nearby chair. He finished fixing his shirt and started to fiddle with his cuffs, before slipping the black vest on. Satisfied with how he looked, he gave his hair a final sweep and sighed again, nodding at his reflection. Walking over to his piano, he grabbed his sheet music and slid them carefully in a black file case. Jung Soo straightened up and started humming a sad tune as he left his apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                           As he stepped out of his apartment complex, he has to squint because of the brightness. It was sunny, a picturesque day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘A perfect day to get married.’ He thought bitterly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kept on walking, glancing occasionally at the scenery or the people around him. After a while, he arrives at his destination, a small chapel with a large function hall at the back for special events, like the one today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he got up the steps, he noticed the other guests had already arrived and were milling around, talking to each other, socializing. As he got closer to the entrance people began to recognize him. Anxiety gripped at his chest as they approached, trying to shake hands, greeting him, asking for autographs, even asking for selcas with him. He kept on a polite smile as he catered to their requests. As his manager always told him, “Such is the life of a celebrity. Deal with it.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jung Soo soon grew tired, so he gracefully excused himself from the fans and headed straight to the receiving area of the soon to be wed couple. He stood a little ways away from the entrance as he stared at his childhood best friend, Choi Siwon, and his groom, Cho Kyuhyun, as they conversed and took pictures with the guests. Siwon was the first to notice him, beaming as he made his way over to where Jung Soo was standing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyung!” Siwon said, as he hugged him tightly. “You’re finally here. We’ve been waiting for you.” He added as he let go. He smiled at his dongsaeng brightly despite the pain he felt in his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. Sorry. I got held up at the front of the chapel. Too many people recognized this handsome face.” He joked. Siwon just rolled his eyes at him, already used to his antics. Kyuhyun soon appeared at his side, linking arms with him, making Jung Soo’s chest ache more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Jung Soo hyung.” He greeted politely, bowing. “We’re glad you’re already here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jung Soo gave him a small smile before replying, “It’s my pleasure Kyuhyun. It’s not everyday I get to sing and play for my dearest dongsaeng on his wedding day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Siwon brightened even more if that was even possible, and clutched his fiancé’s hand that was resting on his arm. “We’re really grateful, and very honored that you agreed hyung. After all, not everyone can get the once in a lifetime experience of having the famous singer Leeteuk as their wedding singer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungsoo just shrugged, “Isn’t it about time for the ceremony to start?” he said, trying to change the topic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Siwon nodded, “Yeah hyung, we’ll be starting in a few minutes. The piano’s already been set up for you.” He started steering Kyuhyun towards the hallway, “We’ll talk again later hyung. See you.” He added waving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jung Soo just stared at them, before making his way to the chapel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sees the white piano up front near the altar and he makes his way there to set up his sheet music and to warm up his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few moments later, the wedding organizer comes up to him, smiling, before informing him that they would be starting in a few minutes and handed him a small earpiece, which he eyed curiously. The wedding organizer giggled, “It’s so I can give you your cues Jung Soo-ssi.” She quickly explained. He nodded, placing it in his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you miss.” He said to her, bowing politely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No problem Jung Soo-ssi. Uhm..also..I was wondering..” she stammered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?” Jung Soo asked, with his angelic smile. “What is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She blushed, “I was hoping if I could get an autograph? I’m a really huge fan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” He beamed, making her squeal quietly in delight, he just chuckled at her as he took the pen and paper she handed him. “May I know your name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, it’s Moonbyul, oppa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungsoo finished signing with a flourish, handing it to her. “Thank you so much for supporting me and my music.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you so much Leeteuk oppa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No problem.” He smiled at her. “Shall we get started then Moonbyul-sii?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! Of course!” she exclaimed, turning away from him. She started speaking to the walkie talkie in her hand, “Places everyone!” Jung Soo heard through the earpiece. “Kyuhyun will start walking in 5 minutes. Is Siwon in position?” she said, heading towards the entrance of the chapel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jung Soo just chuckled as he took his place in front of the piano, waiting for the ceremony to start and for his cue to play.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon enough, he heard Moonbyul’s voice, telling him to start playing. He obliged, letting his mind wander as he watched Siwon stand at the altar, waiting for his soon-to-be husband. He remembers the fist time they met, when Siwon and his family just moved in next door. Hearing Siwon in the corner of their gardens the next day, crying because he was being bullied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-FLASHBACK-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jung Soo was enjoying his afternoon tea after a long day at school, just sitting in the cute table set his mother bought for the garden. He was reading up for his classes the next day, when he suddenly heard it. Silent sobbing, and some sniffling, as if somebody was crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked around, looking for the source of the sound, checking behind every plant. Until he reached the edge of the garden, near the wall that separated their property form the new neighbor’s, he heard it grow louder. He sat near the corner, where the sound was coming from, and listened to the person on the other side of the wall, trying to guess if it was female or male. “Are you okay?” he quietly asked, not wanting to startle the person. The sniffling suddenly stopped, and he heard the slight shuffling of leaves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay. I’m harmless. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” He reassured whoever was on the other side when they didn’t answer. “It’s okay to cry, but you’ll feel better if you talk to someone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sobbing started again, this time a bit quieter. Jung Soo waited patiently for the kid to compose himself/herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“M-my classmates kept on avoiding me like the plague. All b-because of some stupid a-assumption one of my classmates made.” The person, a boy, from the sound of it, explains, stuttering. “They all kept saying I should be avoided since I’m the son of a Yakuza leader. Everyone steered clear of me because of that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jung Soo sighed, ‘Typical. The new kid gets harassed’ he thought rolling his eyes. “Why would they call your dad a Yakuza leader? He looks nothing like one.” He asked. “I saw you dad earlier, on my way to school.” He explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy hiccupped. “The entrance ceremony for middle school was a couple of days ago. My mom couldn’t come because of work, so my only my dad was available, but his employees were with him. They instantly concluded he was a Yakuza leader.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jung Soo snorts derisively, “Look, people are idiots. Just ignore them.” He told him. “By the way, what school do you go to?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“St. Anthony Preparatory School”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He perked up at the name. “Hey! I go there too!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. I saw you earlier when I was being showed around by the teacher. You were surrounded b y a lot of students trying to get your attention. But you were too busy reading your book.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kid says, chuckling. “Does that happen a lot?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess? I stopped paying attention.” He says laughing his maniacal laugh. He stopped, “Sorry about the laugh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay. It’s kinda funny.” the kid answered, laughing as well. “How old are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m 16. You?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m 13.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you made any friends yet?” Jung Soo asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Didn’t you hear what I said? They’re all avoiding me.” The kid answered, sounding a bit sad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heol. Really? That’s too bad.” Jung Soo says. “Wanna be friends? I’m Park Jung Soo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Choi Siwon”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-FLASHBACK ENDS-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jung Soo snaps out of his reminiscing when he hears the static from his earpiece as Moonbyul-ssi instructs to stop playing. He immediately stops, resting his hands on his lap, since all that was left for him to do was to sing at the end. As the ceremony starts, he lets his mind wander again. To memories he had with Siwon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-FLASHBACKS-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>14-year-old Siwon running towards 17-year-old Jung Soo, his eyes bright and happy. While Jung Soo looks at him fondly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Siwon and Jung Soo at Jung Soo’s high school graduation, beaming at the camera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them at Jung Soo’s college dorm, Siwon helping him move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jung Soo attending Siwon’s High School graduation, beaming with pride at his dongsaeng.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jung Soo helping Siwon move in his dorm, since Siwon wanted to be with his hyung in college.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jung Soo and Siwon with their families for his college graduation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jung Soo auditioning to be a singer, Siwon cheering him on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Siwon graduating college and taking over his father’s company, then out of nowhere introducing Kyuhyun to him as his boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them hanging out at Siwon’s apartment, laughing at a video Jung Soo found on the internet, when Kyuhyun suddenly shows up, stealing Siwon’s attention from him, making him feel awkward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Siwon leaning his head on Jung Soo’s shoulder as they star gaze, while sitting on a field, when Kyuhyun suddenly lays his head on Siwon’s lap, making the latter sit up straight to coddle on his boyfriend, making Jung Soo feel left out. Again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jung Soo mustering up the courage to corner Siwon to confess and propose, when out of nowhere Kyuhyun shows up and hands Siwon a ring, saying “Hon, you dropped your engagement ring at my place. We need to have that adjusted soon.”, crushing Jung Soo completely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-END FLASHBACK-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He loves Siwon. Loves him so much that he’s willing to take all the hurt, if it means his best friend will be happy. Even though his heart is breaking into a million pieces right now as he watches the ceremony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He feels his chest tightening as he hears the priest say, ‘Do you Siwon, take Kyuhyun as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Siwon grabs both of Kyuhyun’s hands and answer, “Yes, I do. Nothing would make me happier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jung Soo feels the tears rimming his eyes but he holds it in. He may be here as Park Jung Soo, Choi Siwon’s best friend, but he still needs to protect his image.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, the priest says, “You may kiss the groom.”. The newly wed couple beamed at each other before kissing.</p>
<p>Everyone cheered, they broke apart and the MC came up to them, clapping his hands as well. The MC was dressed so outlandishly Jung Soo arched his eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He recognized him as Kim Heechul, Kyuhyun’s best friend and a famous celebrity. Branded as the ‘Nation’s MC’ and also a famous model, he was well known to always get caught up in dating scandals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s all give a big round of applause to the newlyweds!” Heechul said, addressing the crowd. When the applause died down, he started talking again. “Now, let us hear their wedding song which was composed by the best friend of the groom. Everyone, please put your hands together for Park Jung Soo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jung Soo gave a small smile to the couple before starting to play. Unlike the song he played in his apartment earlier, this was a sweet happy tune, which brought tears to the eyes of the couple and some of the audience as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he finished the song, he looked at the newlyweds and spoke, “I’m truly happy for you my dear dongsaeng. And proud. I wish you all the happiness in the new chapter of life you’re about to start. Kyuhyun, I hope you’ll take good care of my dongsaeng.” He said smiling. “I know he may be a bit annoying at times but please be more patient with him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyuhyun smiled at him, mouthing the words ‘I’m sorry’. Jung Soo just shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The couple soon left the chapel, with everyone in tow, to the function hall at the back of the chapel for the reception.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jung Soo took his time, fixing his sheet music and tidying up the piano as best as he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, just deciding to face the music, he made his way to the reception, bumping into Kim Heechul as he neared the door to the function hall. Heechul bowed apologetically saying a rushed, “I’m sorry, but excuse me!” before running towards the restrooms the end of the hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jung Soo ignored him and went inside. He saw Siwon and Kyuhyun mingling with the guest and laughing. Making his way over to the open bar they set up, he simply ignored everyone and drank quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>==</p>
<p>Heechul came back, his eyes looking for someone. When he saw the back of the person he was looking for he perked up, he walked around, looking for his friends. He found them near some rose bushes, conversing quietly. Yesung was hugging Ryeowook from behind while the latter was talking animatedly to Donghae and his husband Hyukjae, Shindong and his boyfriend Kangin, Sungmin and his wife Saeun, and also Hangeng and his wife Celina.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghae was the one who noticed him coming towards them, he broke loose from his husband and ran towards his hyung, giving him a big hug. “Hyungiiiee!” he slurred, making Heechul wince. Donghae was too clingy when drunk. Hyukjae came up to them and tried prying his husband off him, making Donghae whine, but he relented, leaning instead on his very sober husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryeowook gestured to Heechul to come close making Heechul arch his eyebrow at the younger male, but he obliged, curious. He stood beside Ryeowook, who leaned towards him. “Hyung, did you notice the singer earlier?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heechul scoffed at the question, “Of course I did. Who wouldn’t? He’s famous you idiot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryeowook sighed in exasperation. “Pabo. I meant earlier. During the ceremony. Did you notice that he was mostly out of it the whole time?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. I did. It was like his mind was wandering.” He heard murmurs of agreement from their friends. Hangeng also leaned forward. “Did you notice something else hyung?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His eyes never left Siwon-ssi. Also, his message for them after singing. Didn’t you think that was odd?” Hangeng asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heechul shrugged, staring at the figure sitting at the bar, looking as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. “His eyes were so sad. It was like he just lost everything, even the will go on.”</p>
<p>The others agreed, looking over at Jung Soo, who was staring at his drink with a blank look on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who would’ve thought Chullie-hyung would find a kindred spirit here of all places? The wedding of the love of his life no less.” Ryeowook said, smirking. Heechul gave him the sneer then turned to Yesung who still had his arms around his husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suggest you make this midget husband of yours stop before I make sure both you never have kids.” Everyone simply laughed, used to Heechul threatening them. Heechul kept on staring at Jung Soo, who was now holding something in his hand. He couldn’t take it anymore, so he stood up straight and made his way to him, but Shindong held him back. Heechul tried shaking him off, but his dongsaeng was too strong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyung, are you sure you want to do that?” Shindong asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell Shin, let go!”</p>
<p>“Need I remind you of your reputation hyung?” Shindong asked again, “Leeteuk-ssi is well known in the industry as a very strait-laced celebrity. Zero scandals since debut until now.” He added.</p>
<p>Heechul deflated a bit at that. “None of those scandals were true Shin, you all know that.”</p>
<p>“We know that oppa.” Celina piped up, “But you can’t deny that you aren’t exactly Mr. Stable when it comes to relationships.”</p>
<p>Heechul finally manages to shake Shindong off. “Don’t get ahead of yourselves. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be friends with someone with similar issues as me.”</p>
<p>“Just be careful hyung.” Hyukjae reminded. “I’ve worked with him a few times. He isn’t too talkative. I get the feeling he’s the type of guy who just takes everything in and endures it all.” Heechul just nodded, before making his way over to Jung Soo again, this time no one made a move to stop him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heechul felt the anxiety build in his chest as he approached the beautiful man. He was only a few feet away when he noticed Siwon was already beside him. He saw Jung Soo put his right hand inside his pocket, seemingly clutching something in his fist. ‘Maybe a ring?’ he thought.</p>
<p>Jung Soo and Siwon kept on chatting, until eventually, both men stood up, the latter hugging his hyung tightly before rushing over to his husband. The look on Jung Soo’s face was too much, it made Heechul want to cry. He looked so broken, so lost, it made him want to wrap him in a hug and never let him go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jung Soo took out his fist from his pocket and stared at the small item he was holding. Heechul was right. It was a ring. Jung Soo took one deep breath before letting his right arm fall limply to his side, and letting go of the ring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It all happened so fast, one minute Jung Soo was dropping the ring, and the next, he was walking hurriedly towards the exit, leaving his belongings on the counter. Heechul panicked, grabbing the ring and Jung Soo’s black file case, he tried running after him. But when he looked around, Jung Soo was gone.</p>
<p>He hurried outside, hoping to catch him, and by luck he saw him crossing the street in a hurry, not even looking both ways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘This dude is trying to get his ass killed.’ Heechul thought, annoyed.</p>
<p>He kept on following Jung Soo until he noticed where the man was heading. A kid’s park. He watched as Jung Soo, a grown man, plop himself down on one of the swings and just sat there, leaning his arms on his thighs.</p>
<p>Heechul just watched him, until he grew impatient and started to approach him. Until he heard it. The faint sniffling.</p>
<p>‘He’s crying?’ he thought, confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of a sudden it wasn’t just a sniffle. It became a full-blown bawling. His heartbreaking cries made Heechul tear up as well, remembering how he felt, back when Kyuhyun rejected him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling helpless, Heechul sank to the ground, silently crying with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter will be mostly explaining their backgrounds and histories and more on Heechul and Jung Soo having a pity party.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few minutes passed, Heechul was the first one to compose himself. He took a deep breath and stood up, dusting himself off. He stared at Jung Soo’s back, realizing the man still hasn’t noticed him all this time. Heechul could still hear the man sobbing, but this time, quieter. His heart went out to him, but he honestly didn’t know how to help.</p><p>He contemplated for a while, before sighing and taking off his suit jacket. ‘First things first though, it’s getting cold. And that outfit of his is too flimsy for this weather.’ He thought, walking closer to Jung Soo. He draped his suit jacket on Jung Soo’s shoulders and sat down on the swing next to him, waiting for him to calm down.</p><p>Soon enough, Jung Soo’s sobs died down to sniffles, and he finally noticed the warm jacket on his shoulders and the man beside him. He turned to look at the man in question, wiping his eyes. Heechul just smiled gently at him, handing him a handkerchief to wipe his face.</p><p>"You dropped something back there." Heechul tentatively said.</p><p>“If it’s the ring, please don’t bother. I don’t want it.” Jung Soo answered, looking away.</p><p>“I see.” Heechul handed him his black file case. “Well, I’m sure you’ll want this back”</p><p>“Uhm, yes. Thank you.”</p><p>They sat in silence for a while, making Jung Soo antsy. He glanced at Heechul, who seemed lost in thought.</p><p>“Uhm, Heechul-ssi?” he tentatively asked.</p><p>“Just Heechul. Drop the formalities. We’re the same age.” Heechul cut in.</p><p>“Ah, Heechul.” He corrected, “Why are you here really?” Heechul stared at him, tilting his head. “I mean, you could’ve just given this to Siwon.”</p><p>Heechul just sighed. “Probably because I know you wouldn’t want to face him right now.”</p><p>Jung Soo just stared at him, confused. Heechul sighed. “Look Jung Soo, was it?” he nodded, “I was in the same situation you are right now. I know how you feel.”</p><p>“Oh. I see.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>They both grew silent, each lost in their thoughts. Finally, Heechul had enough. He suddenly stood up, startling the other man. “Well, that’s quite enough of those depressing thoughts.” He said, clapping his hands once. “Also, it’s pretty chilly out here.” Jung Soo realized he was still wearing his suit jacket, he immediately tried to take it off but Heechul stopped him. “It’s fine Jung Soo. I had another idea in mind.”</p><p>Jung Soo stared at him in confusion, “I’m a bit nervous to ask, but, what is your idea, exactly?”</p><p>“Do you drink?”</p><p>“From time to time, yes. When I need to.” He answered, shrugging.</p><p>Heechul clapped his hands again, “Perfect. Let’s go.” He said, pulling out his phone and heading towards the sidewalk. Jung Soo scrambled to get up and follow him, clutching his file case.</p><p>“Wait!” he yelled, catching up to Heechul, who was looking at his phone and looking at the road. “Where exactly are we going?” he asked. Heechul just gave him a pat on the back.</p><p>“Just leave it all to me. We’re going to distract ourselves and have fun, even if it’s just for tonight.” He answered, finally spotting his car coming up the road. “Tonight’s on me Jung Soo. So just relax, okay?” he said, assuring Jung Soo and pulling him inside the car that pulled up. The latter let himself be dragged around, despite having no idea where he was being taken.</p><p>The ride was completely silent, save for the music from the speakers of the car. Heechul was busy tapping away on his phone, probably on social media.</p><p>A few minutes later, they came to a stop in front of a club.<br/>
Heechul looked up from his phone and beamed when he recognized the place. He turned to Jung Soo and held out his hand. The latter stared at it, before reaching out with his hand and grasping Heechul’s. He soon found himself being dragged out of the car and into the dimly lit club.<br/>
Heechul kept weaving through the tables waving at people who called out to him in greeting.</p><p>“You seem to know quite a few people here. Are you a regular?” Jung Soo asked.</p><p>“Sort of. A couple of my friends own the place. I come here whenever I want to unwind but in the company of humans. Otherwise, I stay at my apartment with my pets.” He explained as he dragged Jung Soo towards the back, where the VIP rooms were. “But for tonight, I’m pretty sure both of us don’t need the company of others. Especially if they get to witness us be pathetic.” He added, chuckling a bit. </p><p>He suddenly spotted the owners, Zhou Mi and Henry. He headed over to them, still clutching Jung Soo’s hand.<br/>
Henry was the first one to see him, he nudged Zhou Mi and gestured to Heechul and his companion.</p><p>When Heechul reached them, Zhou Mi gave him a smirk, “Hey Hyung.” He greeted, eyeing their intertwined hands. Heechul just rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics.</p><p>“Shut up Zhou. It’s not what you think.” He said.</p><p>“Sure Hyung. Whatever you say.” Henry said, smiling mischievously at him.</p><p>“Whatever, you idiots. We’re going to stay at the VVIP room. Send up drinks.”</p><p>“Just drinks Hyung?” Zhou Mi said, teasing him. Heechul gave him a dirty look, making him raise his hands in surrender. “Chill Hyung. I’m joking.”</p><p>Heechul just rolled his eyes at him again and made his way to the VVIP room, dragging Jung Soo along. They went into a dimly lit hallway and stopped in front of a huge black door at the end. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. He guided Jung Soo to one of the plush sofas and made him sit down. Jung Soo gaped at the luxurious room, letting his eyes roam. He noticed something in the corner of the room.</p><p>“Is that a karaoke machine? Seriously?” he asked Heechul, who was trying to play some music. The latter glanced at him before answering.</p><p>“Yeah, it is. Why? Never seen one before?”</p><p>Jung Soo flushed, “It’s not that. I was surprised, that’s all. I rarely see one in a club.” He explained chuckling.</p><p>Heechul just laughed as he sat down next to him. “For now, let’s just enjoy some music. I’m sure you do enough singing. This room is soundproof, so the noise from the outside the room doesn’t get in.”</p><p>Jung Soo just hummed thoughtfully as he stared at Heechul’s profile.</p><p>They just sat there in silence, with upbeat music playing in the background but the slightly awkward atmosphere, when suddenly a waiter came in bearing a tray of different alcoholic drinks. He sets the drinks carefully on the table in front of the two and leaves without a word.</p><p>Heechul claps his hands, “Alright! Let’s get this pity party started!” he announced laughing.</p><p>Jung Soo laughed at the statement but said nothing, as he reached for the glass Heechul, was handing over to him.</p><p>“A toast, Jung Soo, to our pathetic love stories,” Heechul said, raising his glass.</p><p>Jung Soo raised his glass as well. “Here’s to our broken hearts Heechul.” He said clinking their glasses. They sat in silence again, mulling over their drinks. Heechul was the first to talk.</p><p>“How did you meet Siwon?” he asked, turning to face Jung Soo.<br/>
Jung Soo chuckled at the question, “Uhmm. We were neighbors.” He answered, “He had just moved in and he was being bullied. I heard him crying in the corner of their garden, which was next to ours so I looked for him. We became friends.”</p><p>“Ahh. I see. “</p><p>“Yeah. We were inseparable ever since. Even went to the same college.”</p><p>“Yeah? When did you realize you loved him?” Heechul asked, staring at him in the eye.</p><p>Jung Soo pursed his lips, clearly caught off guard by the question. Heechul just stared at him, waiting for him to answer. After taking a swig from his drink, he took a deep breath before answering.</p><p> “When I graduated from college and started pursuing my singing career, Siwon was always there. Even when my dad almost cut me off for pursuing singing instead of helping out my Noona manage our company. During that time, he stuck by me.” He said, pausing a bit to take a drink. “There was no special moment, no fireworks or whatever cliché crap. I was just sitting at my office writing a song when it hit me. The song I was writing was for him. It was a love song and yet I kept on thinking of him. That’s when I realized what I felt for him all this time wasn’t just brotherly love.”</p><p>“And then?” Heechul asked, staring at the drink in his hand.</p><p>Jung Soo turned his head to stare at him, “And then nothing. Obviously.” He shrugged, indifferently. “I missed my chance, he got married. That’s that.”</p><p>Heechul snorted, “Would never have pegged you as a weak man.”</p><p>Jung Soo bristled at that. “Really? I suppose you’re better than me?”</p><p>“I know I am. At least I’ll never have regrets. No, what-ifs.” He stated, leaning back on the couch, staring straight at him. “What about you, Park Jung Soo? Are you sure you did everything you could to make sure you had no regrets?”</p><p>Jung Soo looked taken aback at the statement but said nothing as he averted his eyes.</p><p>They stayed silent for a while, both contemplating things until Heechul spoke up.</p><p>“I met Kyuhyun in the agency. He’s a voice coach for the idols and singers in our company, so he’s always everywhere.” He told him, “I mostly kept to myself since I was always being targeted for rumors or dating scandals, so I never talked to anyone except my staff.” Heechul paused in the middle of his story to take a deep breath. </p><p>“But out of nowhere, this idiot comes barreling through the elevator doors of the parking lot. I was about to leave and he was just getting in. But apparently, some sasaengs got into the parking lot of the company and mistook him for an idol and wanted to make some money off his pictures, so they went after him. I was shocked, and a bit scared since I was alone. My manager and the rest of my staff had stayed behind. I asked him what his problem was, and did you know what this brat said to me?” Heechul asked Jung Soo, the latter just shook his head no, “The brat replied, ‘I’m sorry Ahjussi. Some sasaengs mistook me for an idol. I guess if it’s any good-looking person it’s good enough for them.’, and I’m like, ‘Is this brat talking to me? Is he calling me Ahjussi? What the actual f*ck?’” he said, annoyed. “God, he was so annoying. For someone with angelic looks, he had the attitude of a little devil. I just ignored him, and got off the next stop, hoping to never see him again. But, a few more incidents happened, and he was always around. I would bump into him at the hallways, the coffee shop, the canteen, even the bathroom. What’s worse was that he kept on greeting me, ‘Oh, hi Ahjussi! We meet again!’ or something like that. It got on my nerves.” He ranted, taking a sip of his drink. “I was gaining popularity as the Nation’s MC and South Korea’s prettiest man, and yet he kept on calling me ‘Ahjussi’ as if I’m in my 40s! I always ignored him though. But fate had other plans. As it turns out, two of my close friends work with him. The three of them were voice coaches for trainees and had gotten close, close enough for my two friends to invite him to our next get together. I felt like my world was getting smaller you know?”</p><p>“I know what you mean.” Jung Soo sympathized.</p><p>“Eventually after hanging out with him a few times, we got close. And he admitted that he only called me Ahjussi to get me to talk to him. I almost killed him then and there, but everyone held me back while he just laughed in my face.” He continued, laughing at the memory. “Soon enough, I found myself falling for him, and being the ‘brave’ guy that I am I decided to confess.” He said tensing up.</p><p>“Let me guess, it didn’t go well.”</p><p>Heechul laughed in disdain, “That’s an understatement if I ever heard one.” He said, scrunching his nose. “I had planned it out so perfectly. Rented out a restaurant and everything.”</p><p>“What happened?” Jung Soo asked, curious.</p><p>“He turned me down. It had seemed so simple. But what he said that night stuck with me. You know what he said?”<br/>
Jung Soo tilted his head, curious.</p><p>“He told me, ‘Hyung, this is all very flattering and all, but I don’t see you that way. I’m sorry.’. Now, if that was all he said to me then it would be fine, but then he adds, ‘And I’m not ready for a relationship right now. I hope you understand’.” Heechul says, gesturing wildly. “It fcking hurt sure. But I knew where I stood. I told him it was fine, and that I hope our friendship wouldn’t change. He assured me it wouldn’t so we spent the night like that. Just hanging out as friends.” He paused to pour more alcohol into his glass. “Everything was back to normal after that. We never acted awkwardly with each other. That is until I found out the real reason why Kyuhyun rejected me. I was on break, and roaming Gangnam doing some shopping when I saw him with someone. At first, it thought nothing of it, until I saw them kiss.”</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>“What else was I supposed to do? Approach them and make a scene? No way. I had already accepted that he rejected me. But what made me mad was the fact that he said he rejected me because he ‘wasn’t ready’, when in fact he rejected me because he was in a relationship already!” he exclaimed, ruffling his hair, annoyed. Jung Soo stared at him in disbelief.</p><p>“Sorry about that,” Heechul said sheepishly. “I just really hate it when people lie to me.”</p><p>“Same. I hate it when that happens too.”</p><p>“Seems we had more in common than we realized,” Heechul said, laughing, making Jung Soo laugh as well. “Anyway, I just high-tailed it home. I was so upset at what happened, I avoided Kyuhyun. I avoided bumping into him at the agency, I always declined whenever they invited me out, especially when I knew that he was coming.” He paused, taking a deep breath. “Eventually, our friends noticed and asked Kyuhyun if anything had happened between us. He told them about me confessing and him rejecting me. But he never mentioned that he lied. Unintentionally, he made me look like a sore loser.” He ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. “Some of our friends asked me outright if the reason why I was avoiding Kyu was that he had rejected me. I said no, and explained why and told them what I had seen in Gangnam. They told Kyu, and he approached me, apologizing and explaining. He told me they had just started going out and wasn’t sure where their relationship was going, so he didn’t want to commit to anything. At first, I was annoyed. It just seemed so ridiculous but I didn’t want to make a big thing out of it so I just let it go. I accepted his apology and his explanation. Things were awkward at first, but everything went back to normal after a while. Everyone was bugging him to introduce his boyfriend, but he kept refusing. It was probably around their 2nd year together that he finally introduced him.” Heechul laughed at the memory.</p><p>“Imagine our shock when he introduced Choi Siwon to us, the CEO of one of the biggest companies in South Korea, a well-known bachelor, and philanthropist.”</p><p>“That was the reason Kyuhyun was hiding him from you guys. No one knew about their relationship. No one but me.” Jung Soo started explaining. “Siwon was always under public scrutiny, so he was always careful with everything he did. Add the fact that his best friend was a celebrity so he kept everything private. From what I know, Kyuhyun was a very private person, and Siwon didn’t want the media to bother him. Once Siwon was sure of their relationship he became less reserved, they’d go out on dates openly and stuff.”</p><p>Heechul hummed thoughtfully. “I guess that makes sense.” He said, sighing. “Well, they have a happy ending. We just have to pick up our broken pieces huh?” he said, smirking.</p><p>Jung Soo laughed at that, “That’s a funny way of putting it, but yeah, that’s about it.”</p><p>“Then we’ll start picking up the pieces tomorrow. For now, let’s pretend the world doesn’t exist, shall we?” Heechul said, raising his glass.</p><p>“Agreed.” Jung Soo answered, also raising his glass.<br/>
They spent the rest of the night like that, drinking away, singing songs, just goofing off.             </p><p>The last thing Jung Soo sees is Heechul, curling up beside him to sleep, before succumbing to sleep as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm baaaaaack. </p><p>I've been preoccupied for a while with a lot of stuff but here it is.</p><p>I'm working on all my pending works and also updating some of my current works and trying my hand at one-shots since I'm not really good. I've already posted a one-shot named 'Memories'. Please go and check it out.</p><p>As usual, thank you so much for reading this, for the kudos and the views. </p><p>If you liked this chapter please drop a kudos, a comment, or whatevs, and please subscribe so you can be notified when I update. I'm starting on the next update for this. Hopefully, I can post it soon. </p><p>I'm kinda swamped with watching BL series right now since one of my friends recommended me to try. So far I am LOVING it. Especially MewGulf. HAHAHA. </p><p>Until here my dears. I hope everyone is staying safe! Wash your hands, keep everything sanitized, avoid leaving home, but if absolutely needed then please WEAR YOUR FACE MASKS. STAY SAFE AND PRAY ALL THIS WILL BE OVER SOON. </p><p>Love you dears! &lt;3 xoxo</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!</p>
<p>Soooo.. This is the first time I'm posting after a long while so I hope you'll enjoy this. I'll finish my other works so for now please enjoy this one. </p>
<p>I hope everyone is keeping safe during these difficult times. Always disinfect and stay inside! Let's all pray this pandemic ends soon. </p>
<p>As always, drop a like, a kudos or a comment. I appreciate them all. I love you babes! &lt;3 </p>
<p>Loves and kisses! </p>
<p>Cheriibabes &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>